


Day 12: Fingering. Kurotsukki.

by xnravel



Series: TOXIC. 30 days otp challenge NSFW. [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Days of Smut Challenge, Alternative universe - Youtuber, Anal Fingering, And Kuroo plays Love live!, Gamer!Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo likes to play with him, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Tsukishima Kei is a Nerd
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnravel/pseuds/xnravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un livestream puede ser muy aburrido a veces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 12: Fingering. Kurotsukki.

-¡Akaashi! ¡No pierdas de vista el objetivo! -gritaba Bokuto conectándose con el chico de expresión aburrida a través del micrófono, incluso si éste ya estaba concentrado en el juego totalmente- ¡Y tú, Tsukki! ¡Sigue moviendo tu personaje! -sus ojos color oro estaban viendo a su personaje mientra sus manos controlaban sus acciones, pero podía predecir cuando Tsukishima se aburriría y abandonaría todo.  
-Bokuto, no lo molestes tanto -reía Kuroo al lado del rubio, acompañándolo-, o sino realmente se molestará y abandonará el juego -jugó con su cintura, acariciándola sin que la cámara conectada al computador de escritorio de dos pantallas lograra captarlo. A Tsukishima le molestaba que Kuroo se mostraba cariñoso con él cuando otra gente desconocida podía verlos. Pero ahora ellos no podían.  
-Cállense todos, no abandonaré el juego -dijo por fin, logrando que Bokuto sonriera.  
-¡Les dije que lograría que Tsukki no se fuera! -celebró con orgullo, podía moverse todo lo que quisiera y aún así no provocaría la muerte a su personaje. Por eso era uno de los mejores gamers en todo Japón.  
-No los escuches, Tsukishima -volvió Akaashi a la vista, dándole play al juego anteriormente pausado y con comida en una mano.  
-Ensuciarás tus cosas -comentó Kei, sin prestarle mucho interés. Keiji se encogió de hombros.  
Los cuatro chicos habían quedado de acuerdo dos días antes en hacer un livestream transmitido por youtube para probar un nuevo juego donde gracias a un experimento los dinosaurios volvían a la actualidad, creando un apocalipsis y obligando a la gente a luchar contra ellos para seguir con vida. Bokuto dio la idea y sin embargo Akaashi tuvo que organizar todo, Kuroo quedando fuera de los planes, puesto que él no esperaba ese juego con tantas ansías como los otros. Tsukishima aceptó de inmediato, intentando lucir desinteresado.  
E incluso si Kuroo no había querido jugar con ellos, acompañó a su amigo en el show, con la excusa de que le daría "apoyo moral". El rubio ya sabía que era para cerciorarse de que no huiría antes de comenzar. Odiaba hacer cosas en vivo y por eso era mucho mejor grabar antes.  
-Vamos Tsukki, juega con un poco más de ganas -se burló a su lado, ya que el alto chico iba en tercer lugar, no había matado a tantos dinosaurios como Akaashi que iba en segundo lugar, o Bokuto que les iba ganando (y no paraba de farfullar sobre ello). Escribió algo en su celular y el dispositivo de Tsukishima vibró, lo desbloqueó de inmediato para ver el mensaje enviado por el pelinegro "¿O es que quieres que te ayude a animarte?".  
Lo miró con la palabra vergüenza escrita por toda su pálida cara, sin embargo sólo se encogió de hombros, expresando que no le importaba el si lo hacía o no.  
Kuroo mantuvo su molesta sonrisa en su cara cuando su mano se metió en el buzo azul del chico, haciéndose paso entre su miembro (porque Tsukishima acostumbraba a no usar ropa interior cuando estaba en su casa) hasta su testículos, rozándolos un poco.  
Tsukishima puso su espalda recta por la sorpresa y por el placer que ese mínimo toque le había dado.  
Soltó el joystick para escribir en la casilla de mensajes con Kuroo, "Busca en el cajón escondido en el armario de mi cuarto", decía. Siguió jugando de forma normal cuando Kuroo se excusó diciendo que debía ir al baño.  
Kuroo siempre pensó que la habitación de Tsukki era la de un nerd total, con póster pegados en las paredes sobre las películas de Jurassic Park, figuras de acción en sus muebles, y la colección completa de los dvds de dicha película ordenada de forma cronológica; pero en su habitación tenía incluso las figuras de las protagonistas del juego Love live!, por lo que no podía decir mucho.  
Abrió el armario color café para buscar una caja. El lugar estaba lleno de malditas cajas. Le costó unos minutos encontrar la correcta, por lo que cuando lo hizo, sacó el lubricante dentro y se fue, dejando todo desordenado en el piso.  
Metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo de su suéter canguro, volvió a sentarse al lado de Tsukki, quien no paraba de discutir con Bokuto sobre a qué dirección dirigirse. Akaashi seguía comiendo mientras admiraba la conversación de forma tranquila.  
-Cálmense, cálmense. Yo opino que la mejor dirección sería al oeste; no hay muchos atacantes ahí y las personas necesitan ayuda -comentó Kuroo dando el mejor procedimiento.  
-¡Tú ni siquiera estabas acá, te encontrabas cagando en el baño! -alegó Bokuto resignado a aceptar un consejo que no fuese de él, escondido en la manta alrededor de sus hombros donde el gorro de su abrigo aplanaba su desordenado cabello.  
-Cualquiera se daría cuenta de que esa es la mejor opción, ¿no es así, Akaashi, Tsukki? -se defendió buscando refuerzos en sus dos amigos. Un juego sucio.  
El chico con apariencia de búho cornudo no le quedó más que aceptar, aunque no quería hacerlo. Pero de seguro Akaashi haría algo para subirle los ánimos, así que ninguno se preocupó realmente.  
"Ya lo tengo" envió el mensaje y no esperó respuesta, sino que de inmediato quitó la azul tapa, esparciendo un poco en sus dedos y con la otra mano bajaba un poco el buzo del de lentes que se encontraba sentado en posición indio.  
Sería realmente difícil mantener su comúnmente molesta expresión frente a la cámara.  
Cuidándose de que sus movimientos pasaran de forma disimulada, sus dedos tocaban sus partes íntimas por segunda vez en esa noche. Podía sentir hasta el más mínimo movimiento de Tsukki, como cuando tragaba y su manzana de Adán se movía, o sus movimientos tensos en sus dedos.  
Llegó a su entrada trasera, moviendo sus mojados dedos alrededor de la entrada de su ano, de forma circular y lenta. Tsukishima mordía sus labios y acomodaba sus gafas de forma nerviosa e intranquila.  
La erección ya dura quedaba a la vista de Kuroo, el pene largo y color pálido con un poco de pre-semen en la punta lo saludaba de forma alegre.  
-Tsukishima, ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó Akaashi de repente, volviéndolo a la realidad.  
-Eh, sí, no te preocupes -respondió intentando sonar normal, lo que fue difícil después- ¡Ah! -exclamó en el momento donde el pelinegro metió un dedo en su ano sin avisar, masajeando el lugar donde se encontraba su próstata.  
-¿Estás seguro? -su mirada era afilada y Tsukishima tenía miedo de que uniera los cables sueltos, llegando a una conclusión.  
-Es que hay muchos mosquitos en la noche, ¿no es así? -respondió Kuroo por él, mirándolo con una sonrisa pero con ojos perversos, todavía moviendo sus dedos.  
-Sí, eso es -soltó entre dientes, mirando sus ojos de igual forma con el ceño fruncido.  
Acomodándose, sacó su dedo para reemplazarlo con otros dos, mientras que con el pulgar acariciaba abajo de sus testículos, dándole aún más placer.  
Apenas podía mover sus dedos en el joystick de forma ágil, ya no tenía control sobre su personaje y estaba seguro de que se había perdido de los otros dos, quedando solo en la oscuridad del bosque.  
No era algo de siempre el que Kuroo le diera un masaje anal, pero sabía que su novio (en secreto) era bastante pervertido cuando se trataba sobre ideas de como hacer sentir bien a Tsukishima y además molestarlo. Ahora estaba haciendo un trabajo perfecto.  
Movió sus dedos con más fuerza, tocando sólo esa parte que quedaba un poco más adentro de su ano y se sentía tan espléndido que no se podía describir con palabras.  
-Oh, se me cayó el celular -actuó Tetsurou de forma falsa, agachándose para tragar el pene de Kei y sin siquiera avisarle, se corrió dentro de su boca, llenándola de fluidos blancos. Se vio obligado a tener que tragar todo eso-. Acá está -se paró mostrando el artefacto negro en su mano. El rubio lo miró de forma molesta a punto de llorar, aún sintiendo como el orgasmo atacaba su cuerpo.  
"¿Qué estaba haciendo Kuroo?" fue el mensaje que se mostró en su celular. Venía de Akaashi, el listo pelinegro había resuelto todo ya y Tsukishima no tenía una excusa.  
"Bueno...estaba recogiendo su celular."  
"Sí, eso puedo verlo por el blanco alrededor de su boca." apuntó.  
Kuroo y Tsukishima se miraron a los ojos, riéndose de como terminaron descubiertos de forma tan fácil.


End file.
